


I Stay Lost (Until I Am Found)

by WildeChild17



Series: not your ordinary family [7]
Category: Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Beylin Fist rejoins Beylin Temple, Chao Xin is a player, Or at least some do, but what else is new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildeChild17/pseuds/WildeChild17
Summary: Six months after Nemesis, after Aguma and Bao turned up at Beylin Temple, Bao's sister shows up. She brings with her, her no nonsense attitude and years of emotional trauma- both on her end, and her brother's. Emotions are high, and eventually, those emotions reach their boiling point. As time goes on, though, the siblings begin to learn how to be what they once were: A family.
Relationships: Aguma and OC, Bao and Aguma, Bao and OC, Chao Xin/Mei Mei, Wang Hu Zhong and OC
Series: not your ordinary family [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589986
Kudos: 2





	I Stay Lost (Until I Am Found)

Six months after Nemesis's defeat, four months after Bao and Aguma showed up on Beylin Temple's doorstep, seeking to make amends between the Beylin Fist and the Beylin Temple, yet another person showed up.

But unlike a normal person, who showed up during the day, this one showed up at night, during the dinner rush.

"What on earth?" Da Xiang startled at the first explosion. A younger student ran into the mess hall, slightly scuffed, "What's going on?"

"An intruder, sir!" The student exclaimed, chest heaving, "She's come challenging the strongest here!"

"She?" Chao Xin perked up.

"Challenging the strongest, huh?" Aguma mused, standing from his seat.

"Just because you're a Legendary Blader doesn't mean you have to go out there..." Bao trailed off, sighing as Aguma ignored him and walked out the doors, "Well, at least this will be resolved quickly."

It was, in fact, not resolved quickly. Her voice was what anyone heard, before they saw her.

"Oh _come on_! Is this the best Beylin Temple has! Maybe you should change it up a bit, instead of sticking to the same old four thousand year old technique! Talk about _outdated_..."

Da Xiang's eyes narrowed as Wang Hu Zhong and the former Beylin Fist duo made it out into the main courtyard. There were fallen students and Beys littering the ground, but no sight of the intruder.

"Ooh, hang on... you guys look interesting..." There was a giggle, "More than interesting... is that a Legendary Blader I see?"

"Show yourself!" Da Xiang ordered.

"Mm... no," There was a beat of silence, everyone looking around to try and spot the owner of the voice.

There was the distinct click of a Bey being attached to a launcher, the only signal any of the six got, before-

" _Death Fernis! Shadow Claw Uppercut!_ "

From the east, under the rising full moon, there was flash of silver and black, before the spirit of a wolf appeared, silver armour glistening. She bared her fangs and charged, teeth bared in a snarl. She pulled her right foreleg back, claws extended-

"Hades Crown! Flash Attack!"

The wolf snarled, stepping back as a brilliant flash of crimson lit up the courtyard, before the spirit and the light both vanished.

Hades Crown spun at Bao's feet, a blur of silver and red. Across the yard, a silver and black Bey also spun.

"Heh, well, if it isn't Bao Blackheart..." Footsteps approached, before a female stepped from the shadows of the wall. She placed her hands on her hips, a cocky smirk on her lips, an eyebrow arched, "Or should I say... Hi, little brother?"

Thunderous silence, enough to hear a pin drop. Finally, Chao Xin spoke.

"What the hell."

* * *

No one got their answers until the next morning, since Kuro asked for a room to crash. Apparently she had been travelling for a few weeks, nonstop, from India to the Beylin Temple in China. As good as the front was she put on, no one could deny she looked dead on her feet.

She showed up at lunch the next day, black and silver hair pulled back out of her face, showing off the calculating stare of her gold eyes. She had changed from her attire the night before, now in a black tank top with ripped denimn jeans and heavy looking boots, with belts and leather bracelets to finish the ensemble.

"Hey there, pretty lady. Come here often?" Chao Xin asked, a charming smile on his face.

Kuro's expression twisted into one of disgust, her voice flat, "Forget it player, you're not my type."

Mei Mei giggled as Chao Xin's face went blank, unable to process what had just happened, "Oh, I like you. Hi! I'm Mei Mei!"

Kuro smiled back, and shook Mei Mei's offered hand, "I'm Kuro Blackheart."

"Another member of Beylin Fist, huh?" Chi-yun asked with a critical frown.

Kuro's smile turned down into a scowl, scoffing, "You wish. I cut ties with them a long time ago."

"Six years, but who's counting?"

Kuro blinked, and turned to see Bao and Aguma entering the mess hall behind her.

"Someone was, apparently," Kuro said, dryly. She leaned down, hands on her hips, "Bao, care to tell me why you thought taking over the world was a good idea?"

"... No," Bao sighed. "I was being an idiot."

Kuro just gave him an unimpressed look, before straightening and glaring at Aguma, who, in comparison, was just a few inches taller than her, "And what happened to your self control? Decide to go on vacation for while?"

Aguma sighed, and turned his gaze heavenward, "I knew this was inevitable... at the time, I thought it was a good idea."

"You two are literally the worst," Kuro shook her head, disappointed. "One of you goes off the rails, the other follows."

"... I thought you told Christina we balanced each other out," Bao smirked, eyes full of mischief.

Kuro stiffened, her golden eyes narrowing. She looked down at her brother, and his shit eating grin, before groaning, "The next time I see Blondie, I'm gonna kick her ass into the next week."

"Excuse me,"

Kuro blinked, and turned to look down behind her, at Da Xiang, "What?"

Da Xiang looked mildly annoyed at Kuro's rudeness, but he let it slide, "You mentioned earlier, you have no relations to Beylin Fist. However-"

"I'm Bao's sister, yeah, doesn't make sense, does it?" Kuro snorted, "Let's just say, in the terms of keeping up to date with the times. Females get respected here, right?"

"... Right," Da Xiang blinked, as Kuro walked by him. "Uh."

"She takes some getting used to," Aguma shrugged.

* * *

Kuro was quick to become a part of the daily routine at Beylin Temple. The leaders of the Temple were more than happy to accept her as a student... until she proved she was of an entire different class that only Wang Hu Zhong, Bao, or Aguma could match. After that happened, she started sessions with the more experienced Bladers of the Temple, even joining them in being a part time teacher, despite her vocal reservations on how outdated the four thousand year old technique was.

_"Despite your hesitance to teach it, you still use it," Da Xiang pointed out over dinner one night._

_"Da Xiang is right," Chi-yun nodded. "You use Beylin's defensive strategies in nearly every battle you engage in."_

_"I never said it wasn't effective," Kuro shrugged. "But it's predictable, don't you think?"_

Da Xiang nor Chi-yun didn't have an answer for that, but if they or anyone else saw Kuro teaching a younger student methods that weren't Beylin Temple's... they never said anything.

Sometimes, change was a good thing.

Mei Mei and Kuro connected, becoming good friends from their first meeting. Despite the four year age difference, Kuro being one of the oldest members of the Temple, they got along well. At first, Kuro was a bit put out by Mei Mei's constant ability to screw up well known sayings, and even words, but she adapted with ease. She patiently corrected the teal haired girl, and sometimes was the person Mei Mei went to whenever she needed to rant about Chao Xin.

_"It just annoys me so much he flirts with those flushes! Why would that bolster me?!"_

_"Floozies, and bother you," Kuro corrected, flipping the page of a book she was reading nonchalantly. "Ever consider you have a crush on him and you're jealous?"_

_"Wha- Me?! Zealous?!"_

_"Jealous,"_

_"I do not have a crush on Chao Xin! He's prideful, and arrogant, and- and- and..."_

_Kuro looked up, raising an eyebrow. Mei Mei looked as though she had just had a horrifying revelation, raising her eyes to meet Kuro's, fear and shock in them._

_"... I think I'm in love with Chao Xin."_

Chao Xin proved to be incorrigible, poking at Kuro with quips, pick up lines, and flirting with her. Kuro shot him down every time, deadpan or in amusement, and Chao Xin kept coming right back. It seemed he was determined to get Kuro to respond to his attempts. Though to an outsider it seemed Kuro was annoyed by Chao Xin, those who knew either of the pair knew it was their way of communicating, even if they didn't quite understand it themselves.

Kuro was the one not to be shocked that Chao Xin admitted he had a sibling, which was something that came completely out of left field for the rest of Wang Hu Zhong.

_"Wait," Bao interrupted with a frown. "Who's Xue? You've mentioned her quite a bit, but you've never told us who she is."_

_"Oh... I haven't, have I?" Chao Xin looked embarrassed. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Uh."_

_"She your girlfriend or something?"_

_"Ew, no!" Chao Xin exclaimed, horrified, "No, Xue's my sister!"_

_There was a pause. All eyes turned to the Virgo Blader._

_"Sister?" Chi-yun blinked, "You've never told us you have a sister."_

_"Heh... yeah," Chao Xin's smile turned sad. "The village I lived in, before I came here to learn... Well, she and I were a team. I'm the Blader, and she's a wonderful analyst, a great mechanic. She could tell you things about a Bey that isn't the most common knowledge. Unfortunately, our parents could only afford to send one of us here, and Xue pushed me to be the one, so... here I am."_

_"That explains a lot about your personality, now," Kuro commented. "You know, I'm sure if you or she really wanted to, Xue could come here now. You at least have the means for one of you to come and go if you want."_

_Da Xiang nodded in agreement, having recovered from his shock, "Indeed. You speak and think highly of your sister. It'd be an honor to meet her."_

And then... there was Bao and Aguma. Kuro's brother, and best friend from childhood. The trio's relationship was... interesting, to say in the least.

Kuro and Bao's relationship could go from zero to one hundred, in three seconds flat. One minute they could be talking peacefully, completely at ease, and then the next they could be in each other's faces, at each other's throats. Aguma never got between them, preferring to watch as they fought it out, even if it got physical or resulted in a Bey battle. Either way, afterwards, the siblings were back to normal.

Kuro and _Aguma_ though, was another matter entirely. The two of them hardly ever fought about anything, except for minor things. Kuro was quick to raise her voice, and where Bao shouted back, Aguma kept his cool and just replied in calm, even tones until Kuro finally admitted defeat and then they would proceed to talk it out, instead of fighting.

All together though? Kuro and Aguma worked well together, Bao and Aguma were a wonder inspiring team, Kuro and Bao were terrifying. But all three of them together, in or out of the stadium were downright _deadly._

_"I hardly find this fair," Da Xiang said, critically. "Three to four? Even if one of you is a Legendary Blader... there's still the numbers."_

_"Scared?" Kuro smirked, eyes shining in mirth._

_"Merely concerned you aren't biting off more than you can chew. But if you insist," Da Xiang replied with a grin of his own, drawing his launcher out. The rest of Wang Hu Zhong followed suit, readying themselves for battle._

_On the other side of the stadium, Kuro, Bao, and Aguma, all did the same, looking eerily calm._

_Around the courtyard, many of the other students of Beylin Temple had gathered, eager to see the coming battle._

_"Three!"_

_"Two!"_

_"One! Let it rip!"_

_Wang Hu Zhong never stood a chance._

_"Fernis, Special Move! Lunar Charge!"_

_"Kronos, Special Move! Pendulum Swing!"_

_"Hades Crown, Special Move! Crimson Flare!"_

_"Triple Joint Move! Divine Disruption!"_

_The stadium lit up in a swirl of silver, purple, and red, a loud KABOOM! filling the air. Streaks of gold, pink, and blue flew through the air, landing in states of defeat around the courtyard._

_"... Huh?!" Chao Xin exclaimed, "How?!"_

_Across the stadium, Kuro laughed, turning to give her brother a high five, "Hah! Nice one boys! Looks like we still got it!"_

_The rest of the courtyard was stunned into silence._

The trio were quickly gaining the nickname 'The Treacherous Three' among the younger students of Beylin Temple, the words whispered in reverence, as though the very mention of them would summon any of the three.

But, what no one was seeing, despite how well the trio got along, were the cracks that were forming. How the years of the neglect on Bao's part, and the denial on Aguma's, was all quickly building. How, after roughly five years, for Kuro to suddenly reappear in the former Fist duo's lives was taking it's toll. Niether of them were saying anything, Aguma relieved for Kuro to be back and Bao terrified of risking Kuro leaving again.

Kuro herself was not stupid, though. She saw right through their facade, their well put on acts, and she knew it was only a matter of time before one or both of them snapped at her, or broke down under the pressure.

So, instead of waiting for either to happen, Kuro decided to speed up the process, and confronted them on the subject.

Unfortunately, the years hadn't changed the fact that if all three of them got into a fight about something, mad at each other or two on one...

That somebody would say something that would ultimately leave things off far worse than they had been originally.


End file.
